


In The Beginning

by Lamsfan



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Includes a drabble, M/M, My First Smut, Trying to see if I could write it convincingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamsfan/pseuds/Lamsfan
Summary: Alex and John are switchy.





	1. The FirstTime

Alex loved his job.  He loved feeling that he was making a difference.  But lately he just felt burned out.  And lonely.  He looked forward to Fridays and the end of the work week just like everyone else but since there was no one at home waiting for him, it made for a long, quiet weekend.  He practiced the piano, read in French to keep up his skills, checked into all of his social media accounts, and worked on his version of ‘The Great American Novel” but still went to bed feeling alone and unfulfilled.  

For awhile, he called his friends on his way to and from work, using his commute to check in and say hello.  Then he realized that while people would talk when he called, they never called him.  So he stopped calling.  Soon he realized that sometimes he didn’t speak with another human from the time he left work on Friday to the time he returned to work on Monday. 

“Mon chou, what are you interested in?” Lafayette would ask when Alex talked about being alone.  “Maybe you could join a club or something, meet some new people.”  Meeting people wasn’t the problem; they both knew that.  Alex was always the person to go up to strangers and introduce himself.  He even introduced those people to other people.  He could carry on interesting conversations all night with strangers but those chats never went anywhere.  He just went home at the end of the party, alone and exhausted; making small talk took energy.  “If you’re just looking for sex, maybe you could try one of those ‘swipe left/swipe right sites.  You know the ones I mean.”

Alex knew what sites Lafayette meant but he wasn’t looking for sex, at least not by itself.  He wanted someone to ask how he was feeling, someone to worry if he was late coming home from work, someone who would see something funny and think, “Alex would like this.”  The crazy thing was that Alex had friends; they went to movies and met for happy hour.  But more often than not, he sat at home alone, watching reruns, eating junk food and wondering what had gone wrong with his life.  Growing up, he never had fantasies about getting married but he never thought he would end up alone. 

 

“Is anyone sitting here?  I just feel like sitting near someone while I eat my hot dog.  We can talk or not.  I just want to feel like I’m here with someone.  I’m sorry; I’m babbling.”  Alex stopped at the local warehouse store for dinner sometimes because the food was cheap and filling and cooking for one just seemed like too much trouble.  Instead of sitting alone and fighting with anyone and everyone on Twitter, he saw a man about his age also sitting alone reading from his phone and thought he looked like he might like some company. 

“No, it’s all yours,” the man said as he locked the screen and slipped his phone into his pocket.  He wiped his hand on his napkin and held it out to Alex.  “I’m John.” He was eating a brightly colored salad that looked way too healthy for a food court that specialized in pizza and churros, so Alex was happy to see he also had a sundae for dessert.  

“I’m Alex.  You come here often?”  They both groaned at that cheesy pick-up line.  Alex really hadn’t thought it through when he decided to sit with John and now that he actually needed to make conversation, he was at a loss for words.  And he was never at a loss for words.  But something happened when John shook his hand.  He realized how soft and warm it felt and it seemed to fit in Alex’s hand like it belonged.  Alex tried to shake it off and act as though he could put two coherent sentences together but then he took a good look at John and he was a goner.  John was beautiful. 

“Seriously, Alex, if you’re trying to pick me up, that’s kind of lame.”  John was smiling when he said it and though Alex could and should have been embarrassed, he felt immediately comfortable with John and his joking style.  “But, yes, I do come here often.  I don’t work too far from here and it’s good for when I need a break from the craziness there.” 

Their conversation was easy and before Alex knew it, thirty minutes had passed.  He knew John needed to get back to work and he felt a little sad and lonely about it already.  John gathered up what was left of his salad and Alex picked up the remains of his hot dog.  He was a little surprised at how little he had eaten and he wasn’t sure if he was just too busy talking or if he didn’t want to embarrass himself by trying to eat a quarter pound hot dog gracefully in front of a total stranger. 

“So, thanks for the company.  It was nice to have someone to talk to rather than just sitting alone.  Maybe I’ll see you here again sometime.”  Alex held out his hand for John to shake and when he did, there it was again, that warm, soft, comfortable feeling. 

 “Sure, sounds good.  Come with a better line next time, though.”  John winked as he headed out.  Alex stood there wondering what had just happened. 

 

For once, the weekend dragged.  Usually it passed quickly and Alex was soon back at the job he hated and the people he mostly disliked.  All he could think about this weekend, though, was how soon he could return to the food court and whether or not John would be there.  When he didn’t see him on Monday or Tuesday, he decided that maybe it was a Friday kind of thing.  So he waited patiently.  Well, not quite patiently.  And he kicked himself more than once for not asking John for his number when he had the chance. 

Friday came and went.  He watched the customers trying to maneuver their ridiculously full carts through the narrow area between the tables and the condiment stand.  Another Friday came and went; how much toilet paper does one family need, he wondered as he watched a woman adjust a thirty-six roll pack onto the bottom of her cart.  But on the third Friday, he was reading quietly instead of people watching while he drank his smoothie when he heard, “You come here often?”  John laughed like that was the funniest thing he had ever said.  “Where have you been?  We left without exchanging numbers and I kept coming back, hoping to see you.” 

“I’ve come back a bunch of times, too.  I guess we’ve just been missing one another." Alex meant that. Not only had he missed catching up with John physically, he missed seeing him. And although they had only had one conversation, he missed talking to him.  "How have you been?”  he asked. And just like that, they picked up right where they left off. 

 

“What’s going on with you?” Lafayette smiled across his beer at Alex when they met for happy hour a few weeks later.  “You seem different.  Happier.”  

Alex had kept John secret, afraid that it he talked too much about their budding friendship (was it a relationship?), he would jinx it.  “I met someone.”  Alex couldn’t help the curve that happened at the corner of his mouth, though he was trying to play it cool.  “He’s nice.  We’ve been hanging out for awhile.  I like him.  I think he might be the one.” 

“Good for you!  When do I get to meet him?  I need to make sure he’s good enough for you.”

 

“How do I look?  Do you think your friends will like me?”  John fidgeted with the second button on his shirt, wondering whether leaving it open was too much.  He decided on one open button and made sure it fell neatly in the v of his sweater.  

“John, calm down.  Of course, they will like you.  How could they not?  The smart, handsome, talented John Laurens; they won’t be able to resist you.  Just like I can’t.”  Alex made his way across John’s bedroom and stood behind him in front of the full length mirror.  He placed one hand on John’s waist and curled the other around him, holding him close.  He could feel John’s toned, muscular body beneath his clothes and with the side of his face in the space between his shoulder blades, Alex could feel John’s heartbeat, steady and comforting.  “Don’t worry.”  He turned John around to face him and tipped John's head down so he could press a soft kiss to his lips. For a moment he considered cancelling their plans and just remaining in that moment, with their arms around one another and being close.

 

Alex found himself later that night back at John’s apartment, on his bed with one hand on John’s back, inhaling the masculine scent of his cologne and tasting the champagne they had used to toast John as he met Alex’s friends.  They had stayed over at one another’s apartments many times before but they both knew from early conversations that they weren’t interested in casual sex and their nights had been spent just sharing secrets in the dark and kissing and cuddling.  Tonight was different.  On the ride home, Alex had intertwined their hands and placed his face in the crook of John’s neck before he said, “I’m ready if you are.”  John felt his cock hardening at the words but he just pulled Alex closer and placed a chaste kiss on the top of his head.  All night he had been watching Alex, enjoying the way he joked and danced with his friends, but also appreciating how he always came back to make sure he was enjoying himself.  When Alex winked at him from across the room, he felt warm all over and felt a smile spread across his face. And when they danced, John felt safe and loved.  He was ready, too. 

John kissed Alex gently and when Alex parted his lips, John’s tongue found its way inside, exploring and tasting and deepening the kiss until they both pulled away panting.  John took his time unbuttoning Alex’s shirt, kissing each new section of skin as it was exposed.  Alex gripped the sheets, arching his back to meet John’s mouth, moaning as each kiss felt like a jolt of electricity shooting across his body.  By the time John reached the soft patch of skin beneath Alex’s navel, Alex was fully hard and writhing in pleasure. John paused briefly as he wondered how he was lucky enough to have this beautiful man in his bed. 

“Take off your clothes. Please.”  John's voice was thick with lust. Alex stood up and shook off his already open shirt.  His chest and torso were lean and muscular. John's eyes followed the shirt briefly as it left his shoulders, before returning his focus to Alex's little strip show. Alex popped the button on his jeans, looking John in the eye as he lowered the zipper tooth by tooth.  He slid his jeans and boxer briefs slowly down his toned legs and kicked them off.  John’s eyes widened as Alex’s erect cock sprung into view.  “I have a feeling this will have been worth the wait,” he said as he quickly shed his own clothes and gently pushed Alex down onto the bed.  He took just the head of Alex’s cock in his mouth, sucking on it gently and swirling his tongue around the rim.  Alex gasped as he felt the heat pooling in his groin. He put his hand on John’s shoulder, not trying to direct his movements, just resting it there and enjoying the sensation. 

John set a quick pace; bobbing his head up and down along Alex’s length, using the flat and the tip of his tongue on the bulging vein on the underside his shaft, and his hand to jack what he couldn’t fit in his mouth.  John used his other hand to cup his balls, rolling them gently.  Alex was making little panting noises on each down stroke and the sound and taste and smell of him made John dizzy with desire.  He teased at Alex’s slit with the tip of his tongue, and then took the head in his mouth again.  Alex gripped his shoulder tightly and John knew he was close.  He hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard and Alex came down his throat with a shout, his cum hot and thick.  

But John wasn’t finished.  His lips were slick with spit and cum and he pressed them to Alex’s mouth, letting him taste himself.  And didn’t that make Alex’s cock twitch again.  John turned him over so he was on his knees on the soft bedding, grabbed the bottle of lube he kept in the nightstand and almost immediately Alex felt two hot, slick fingers pressing against his hole.  “John.”  Alex’s voice was low and breathy.  John took that as his cue to keep going.  He slipped one finger in and since his own cock was already painfully hard, feeling Alex clench down on it almost sent him over the edge.  He kissed the dip in Alex's back and quickly added a second finger, stretching and caressing Alex and resisting the urge just to pull out his fingers and fuck him.  He wanted it to feel good for both of them, so he was patient.  “John,” Alex moaned again.  John added a third finger, moving in and out, past that thick ring of muscle as it loosened and allowed him easy access.  He pulled his fingers out, and used the lube again to slick his own cock.  Before Alex could complain about the sudden emptiness, John was entering him. 

John placed his hands on Alex’s hips and pressed all the way in, stilling as he was fully seated and allowing Alex to adjust to being filled.  He started moving slowly, fucking Alex in increments, pulling out halfway, three quarters of the way, almost all the way and plunging back in.  Alex was tight and hot and accepted it all while he pushed back to take more.  John could feel his orgasm building, the heat growing. He wrapped one hand around Alex’s cock, which was hard again, jacking it in time to his thrusts until he came, hard and deep.  Alex followed almost immediately, spilling over John's hand, and they both collapsed onto the bed, covered in sweat, hearts pounding in unison. 

 

As he fell asleep wrapped in John's arms, Alex realized that leaving work on Fridays would be different from now on.  He no longer felt lonely or burned out. He knew there was someone who always put him first, someone who called him because he just wanted to hear his voice, someone who could always brighten his day. He was happy and satisfied and he had John to thank.

 

"Yeah," he would tell Lafayette later, "I think he is the one."


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and John are switchy.

Alex moved one hand to shield his eyes from the sun peeking through the blinds in John’s bedroom.  His other hand was caught under John’s neck as he snuggled close.  He didn’t mind either predicament; he used the trapped hand as an anchor to pull himself closer and the hand covering his eyes reminded him that he was at the beginning of another day with the man he loved.  Do you love me, too? he wondered.  Is this more than just friendship?  Are we now just ‘friends with benefits’? 

“Good morning,” John said as he leaned down to kiss Alex’s head.  “What are you doing?” 

“Nothing.  I was just thinking I could lie here a little longer but that sun!  You need some blackout curtains.”  John just repositioned their bodies so his blocked the sun.  Alex sighed and they both drifted back into an easy, comfortable sleep. 

 

The next time Alex awoke, both of his hands were free and the space next to him was empty.  He stretched while he decided whether to stay in bed a little longer or to get up to see what John was doing.  The bed was warm and it still smelled like John.  It felt…like home.  But the scent of coffee and bacon wafted into the bedroom and Alex’s decision was made.  He dressed quickly in one of John’s old tee shirts and his own boxer briefs and made his way to the kitchen.  The sight of John in a similar outfit, standing at the stove made his breath catch.  And the same thought came again, unbidden.  I love you.  Do you love me, too?  He made his way to the stove and placed his arms around John’s waist. 

“Good morning.  Again.  I hope you slept well?”  John didn’t turn around but his voice was smooth and sweet but just a little rough as he greeted Alex. He flipped something in the pan and when he moved his arm, Alex could see that it was French toast.  His smart, handsome boyfriend was cooking French toast.  For him.  “Why don’t you pour us some coffee?”  John gestured toward the coffee maker he had purchased after the first time Alex had stayed over. 

They moved around the kitchen in tandem, Alex setting the table while John plated the food.  They sat quietly while they ate, knees touching and each stealing quick glances at the other.  John was a good cook; the French toast was dusted with powdered sugar and topped with sliced strawberries.  He must have sliced them and let them marinate in a little honey while he finished the rest of the meal.  They were sweet and syrupy, the bacon was crisp and the eggs were perfectly scrambled.  It was so domestic, it was almost too much.  Alex could feel his cheeks flushing and a warm feeling building in his chest.  When he could no longer resist the urge, he reached out his hand to touch John’s.  

John looked up and smiled.  “What’s that for?” 

“Hm.  Nothing.  I just wanted to get your attention.  Breakfast is delicious.  And, yes, I did sleep well. Thank you.” 

John put his fork down and came around the island to sit next to Alex, connecting their hands again.  “No, that’s not it.  What are you thinking?  There is clearly something on your mind.” 

Now is as good a time as any, Alex thought.  “Do you remember the day we met?  I was feeling really lonely and alone.  When I walked past you, you looked up and smiled and suddenly I felt like I didn’t want to sit alone.  I wanted to be near you.  Somehow, I don’t know why, I felt it like it would take away some of my loneliness, even if we didn’t say anything to one another.  So, I came back and asked to sit with you.”  He stopped to gather his thoughts.  “Of course, I thought you were just being polite.  But then we met again and you seemed happy to see me.  And here we are all these weeks later, me wearing your shirt and us having breakfast like it’s the most normal thing in the world.  It’s changed me.  Thank you.” 

He moved his hand to the side of John’s face and pulled him into a gentle kiss, their lips just barely touching.  “I love you.”  And then he waited.  Waited for John to pull away.  Waited for John to say that his feelings and intentions had been misread.  He pulled away and opened his eyes.  And saw love.  

“I love you, too,” John said.  “I felt it so quickly, I thought was just infatuation.  But it kept growing and I was afraid to say anything.  I didn’t want to rush you.”  He paused.  “What now?”  He could feel their tender moment developing into something more. 

Alex winked as he pulled his shirt over his head and gestured towards the bedroom.  “I have an idea.” 

 

John groaned loudly as Alex passed his hot tongue over his hole and started working him open with long, wet swipes. He groaned even louder when Alex shaped his tongue into a point and began mimicking what was to come.  “Oh, fuck!  Alex, I’m ready.  Just fuck me now!” 

“No, I don’t want to hurt you.  Be patient.”  Alex replaced his tongue with two slick fingers, stretching and scissoring until John was loose and pliant. 

“I’m ready!”  John was trembling in anticipation.  His own cock was hard and leaking and he ground into the mattress as he tried to get some relief. 

“Stop that!”  Alex’s dominance did something to John.  When they had had sex the night before, Alex was so receptive and although this change in position caught John off-guard, it was just as exciting.  He stopped moving and waited for instructions.  “Can you turn over?”  Alex’s hot breath was close to his ear.  “I’d like to see your face.”  

John turned over and was transfixed by what he saw.  Alex’s pupils were so wide; there was hardly any color left.  His cock was erect and heavy and slick with lube.  His hair was going in all different directions and there was a thin sheen of sweat on his shoulders.   John raked his eyes over Alex’s lithe body and reached up to run his hands over the smooth muscles under his soft skin. 

Alex lifted John’s leg so it rested on his shoulder and placed a pillow under his hips.  He traced his fingers along the soft skin of John's inner thigh, then leaned down to place a quick kiss to John’s lips and another to the head of his cock.  John shivered.  “You are so hot.  Have you ever seen yourself? I just want to make you feel good.  Can I?  May I?”  The head of his cock bumped against John’s entrance and as soon as John moaned out a breathy yes, Alex pushed in with a long, loud groan.  John was so tight; Alex had to concentrate to keep his orgasm from building too quickly.  

His thrusts were perfectly aimed so that each one hit that bundle of nerves that made John gasp and push towards him.  John’s cock was trapped between them and the sensation of it rubbing against their stomachs brought him quickly over the edge.  Alex could feel it pulsing and coupled with the heat pooling in his own groin and John’s muscles clenching on his cock, he came, too.  He squeezed his eyes shut as his orgasm shot through him and the edges of his vision went white. 

When Alex came back to himself, he had pulled out and was lying next to John.  He dragged his finger in a heart-shaped pattern through the cum on John’s stomach.  “I could get used to this,” he mumbled as he started to drift back to sleep.  John fought off sleep long enough to get a warm cloth to clean them up.  He pulled Alex’s arm over his waist and tucked the blankets around them.  “So could I,” he whispered as tucked his head in the space between the sleeping man’s chin and shoulder.  “So could I.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. We Gotta Get Up Sometime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Not sorry.

For the third time in about twelve hours, Alex awoke in John’s bed.  This time, though, the sun was high in the sky.  The early morning breeze was gone and the temperature outside was rising.  It mirrored the warm feeling Alex felt in his gut.  He couldn’t believe this beautiful man loved him.  “John, love, wake up.”  Alex shook his shoulder gently until his eyes began to open.  “I’m hungry.  Can you make us some lunch?  Please?” 

“No,” John’s eyes were still closed and he tried to snuggle closer to Alex.  “I just want to stay in bed with you until Monday.  When people ask how my weekend was, I’ll just tell them I stayed in bed and fucked my hot boyfriend and never left the house.”  

“Well,” Alex paused to kiss John’s eyelids and, for a moment, he was tempted to curl against John and go back to sleep but his stomach rumbled and he returned to his original request.  “As fantastic, and crude, I might add, as that sounds, Monday is a day and a half away and I need more to survive than just your love and sex.”  When John still didn’t move, he got up and headed for the kitchen.  “I have an idea.  You stay here and I’ll get us some lunch.”  John just groaned and threw the blanket off but made no effort to get up. 

Alex made a quick lunch, just cheese, crackers, a little prosciutto, some grapes and a couple of [macarons](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/c/cd/Macarons%2C_French_made_mini_cakes.JPG/220px-Macarons%2C_French_made_mini_cakes.JPG).  He added plates, glasses, napkins, a carafe of orange juice and some bottled water to the tray and hurried back to the bedroom.  He was surprised to find John sitting up, the sheets neatened and the pillows fluffed.  “I was a little hungry, too,” he chuckled.  “I figured straightening up the bed was the least I could do.” 

They ate quietly, feeding one another little bites, and trading soft kisses that tasted of sugar.  When they finished, Alex placed the tray on the nightstand and curled back into his lover’s arms.  John carded his fingers through Alex’s hair, scratching his scalp and gently working out the tangles.  Alex let his fingers glide over John’s skin, like a whisper in some places, more insistently in others.  

“Hey.”  Alex looked up in time to see John’s eyes flicker open at the sound of his voice.  He must have dozed off again.  “I need a shower.  Would you like to join me?” Alex pulled off the sheet covering them and headed for the bathroom. 

They showered side by side, slick skin touching as they reached past one another for the soap and bath sponges, and took turns washing each other’s hair.  While John was rinsing Alex’s hair, his arousal pressed into his back.  Alex turned around and tipped John’s head down until he caught his lips.  He was hard, too, and when their cocks touched, he gasped into John’s mouth and reached down to rub them together.  His hands were still slippery from the conditioner and the slide was easy. 

John reached down to stop him.  “Don’t laugh.  I know some people probably have great shower sex but I’m afraid of slipping and falling.  That wouldn’t be erotic at all.  Can we get out?” 

Alex quickly turned off the water and grabbed one of John’s fluffy towels off the rack.  “That’s too bad.  I had visions of us licking beads of water off one another, you know, like in some kind of slow motion porno,” he laughed as he dried himself and handed the towel to John.  By the time John had dried off and returned to the bedroom, Alex was lying naked on the bed, eyes closed, stroking himself back to complete hardness, and moaning softly.  He opened his eyes in time to see John lick his lips.  “You like what you see?”

John could feel the heat rising throughout his body.  He wasn’t sure why he was embarrassed; since coming home last night, he and Alex had touched and tasted almost every part of one another.  But something about seeing Alex lying there, so aroused and so brazen about it, made him blush. 

“I do.  I’m just not sure what to do about it.” 

“Well, I have an idea.  Get over here.”  John dropped his towel and made his way over to the bed, his erection leading him like a divining rod.  Alex sat on the edge and positioned John between his legs.  He took John’s cock gently by his fingertips and looked it over, as though he was a military strategist developing a plan of attack.  He breathed on it, his breath hot and cool at once, before swallowing John down in one gulp.  Something in John’s brain exploded as he felt his Alex’s throat fluttering around the head.  Alex hummed and the vibrations made John’s head spin.  He pulled off.  “Oh, you like that.”  John just nodded wordlessly and wrapped his fingers in Alex’s hair in an effort to bring his hot, wet mouth closer. 

Alex moved back on to him and John wondered how long he could hold out.  Alex’s lips were so beautiful stretched around his length, drawing it deeper and deeper until it touched the back of his throat on each pass.  John could feel his orgasm coiling in his groin and it washed over him in a rush as he chanted Alex’s name like a prayer.  He could feel Alex’s cock; still hard against the soft skin on the inside of his leg and he stayed in the moment just long enough to take care of him. 

Alex was so close; he knew he would only need a few strokes.  John wrapped his hand around his cock and finished him quickly.  They both fell onto the bed, panting and satisfied.  “Maybe we should have done that before we showered,” John suggested, as he picked up his discarded towel and used it to clean up their mess. 

“You know, John, I’m starting to appreciate your idea of staying in bed all weekend.  But we’re going to have to order something for dinner,” Alex whispered as they cuddled under the sheet and drifted off yet again.


	4. I Need a Scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're so in love.

The lovers eventually made it out of bed.  It took three food deliveries and two more sunrises.  It took enough cuddling that they could each identify the taut muscles, the soft spots, and the freckles and dimples of the other’s body by touch and taste. 

It also took two turtlenecks. 

John was true to his word and told his colleagues how he spent his weekend, which caused Alex’s face to burn like fire the next time he met John at work for lunch.  But he was willing to trade a little embarrassment for the bright future he saw with John.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I let some family members read my first ficlets because this is going to get me some strange looks.


End file.
